marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Jessica Drew
"Listen up, bitchcakes. I'm Jessica Drew and what you just got a faceful of was my spider-bite." Storia Background London. Transia. Esperimenti. H.Y.D.R.A. Risveglio. Terrorismo. S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury. Carol. Carol e Rogue Casini. Angst. Meh. Disassemble (House of M) & Civil War Ancora più casini. Aaaaangst. Dark Reign Osborn, la Cabala, Dark Avengers. Infiltriamoci. Young Avengers & Children Crusade Bambini! Immortus Event Casini. Again. Poteri e Abilità Poteri Jessica possiede diversi poteri superumani derivati dagli esperimenti genetici che le hanno attribuito diverse abilità, alcune delle quali riconducibili a quelle dei ragni. * Super Forza: la sua densità muscolare e la sua forza sono state incrementate. E' in grado di sollevare fino a 7 tonnellate. * Super Velocità. * Super Stamina: la muscolatura di Jessica produce decisamente meno acido lattico durante gli sforzi fisici rispetto alla muscolatura di un essere umano normale. Può sostenere ritmi al massimo delle sue capacità per diverse ore prima di iniziare ad accusare fatica. * Super resistenza: i tessuti del suo corpo sono più duri e più resistenti a lesioni di quelli di un essere umano normale. * Super agilità. * Super riflessi. * Super Flessibilità: i suoi tendini e il suo tessuto connettivo sono due volte più flessibili di quelli di un essere umano normale, nonostante il tono muscolare. * Super Udito: il suo udito è incredibilmente sviluppato. E' in grado di captare ed identificare correttamente suoni a considerevole distanza e attraverso porte o pareti molto spesse. * Immunità a tossine, veleni, droghe e radiazioni: il metabolismo di Jessica crea rapidamente fattori immunizzanti a tutte le forme di tossine, veleni e droghe, dopo un'iniziale esposizione che in genere le causa nausea e giramenti di testa. Il suo corpo è immune alle radiazioni. * Wall-Crawling: i suoi arti sono in grado di aderire alle superfici via attrazione elettrostatica. * Raggi bio-elettrici: il suo corpo possiede una quantità di energia bio-elettrica che Jessica ha imparato ad incanalare e rilasciare dalle mani. Queste proiezioni di energia agiscono principalmente sul sistema nervoso degli umani e variano di potenza a seconda della sua volontà, passando dal causare un semplice stordimento fino alla morte. * Feromoni: il suo metabolismo genera certi tipi di feromoni che sono in grado di instillare paura, attrazione o repulsione nelle persone che la circondano. Abilità * Arti Marziali: è una combattente altamente specializzata ed è stata addestrata al combattimento armato e non armato prima dall'H.Y.D.R.A. e poi dallo S.H.I.E.L.D. Il suo stile integra diversi metodi utilizzati nel karate, boxe, capoeira, judo e scherma. * Spia: è stata addestrata ed è estremamente abile nelle tecniche di spionaggio e operazioni sotto copertura. * Acrobata: è un'ottima atleta ed una ginnasta di livello olimpico. * Multilingue: parla fluentemente diverse lingue, tra cui Russo, Giapponese, Francese, Spagnolo, Portoghese, Tedesco e Coreano. Debolezze * Altro Altri Universi * In Earth 10812 è rimasta un agente dell'H.Y.D.R.A. * In Earth 12108 è James Drew, aka Spider-Man. * In Earth 88108 è ? Prestafaccia Trivia * Sulla scala Kinsey è un 3''' (pansessuale pura) * Team '''Botte. * A Hogwarts sarebbe a Serpeverde. * A Westeros sarebbe una Martell: Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken. * Nella classificazione Asgardiana è una Polpetta rotolata fuori dal piatto. * Nella classificazione Suprema è un Insana. * Se fosse un animale, sarebbe un cigno nero. * Il suo indirizzo e-mail S.H.I.E.L.D è jdrew@superop.shield.gov * Il suo indirizzo e-mail da Secret Avenger è arachnophilia@secretavengers.stark.net Power Grid Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Secret Avengers Categoria:S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoria:New Avengers